Detonado - Badlands
Tempenny – C.R.A.S.H. ( ) 1. Badlands Você precisa subir a montanha, eliminar a testemunha e trazer uma prova fotográfica. Após a cut-scene, pegue a Sanchez, vá até a ammunation e compre algumas armas. Siga para o ponto indicado no mapa e continue seu caminho Mt. Chiliad acima. Pare próximo a cabana e escolha como você irá executar essa missão. Você pode aproximar-se furtivamente, eliminando os seus inimigos e matar seu alvo antes que ele pense em fugir. Ou pode aparecer atirando em todos, provocando uma perseguição. Não importa como você eliminará seu alvo, você deve tirar uma fotografia do corpo. Retorne para o Trailer. Você receberá uma ligação de Cesar falando sobre ter enviado sua prima para ajudar, ela está em Dillimore. Sweet também irá ligar e irá dizer que a prisão é uma droga, e que ele espera estar livre em breve. Recompensa: + Respeito. Abrir as missões da Catalina. Catalina (?) 2. First Date Catalina tem quatro “serviços”, que podem ser feitos em qualquer ordem. São eles: a loja de bebidas (liquor store) em Blueberry, o Banco em Palomino Creek, o posto de gasolina (gas station) em Dillimore e uma loja em Montgomery. Você tem total liberdade de escolher o que quer fazer primeiro, mas como já está em Dillimore, fica meio óbvio começar os serviços com o posto de gasolina. 3. Tanker Command Catalina quer roubar o posto de gasolina, mas ele está protegido com vidro a prova de balas, Então ela decide roubar o caminhão tanque. Após a cut-scene, entre no caminhão e atraque a cabine ao tanque. Você deve levar o caminhão até o ponto indicado no radar. Cuidado com o carro que lhe persegue. Se fizer movimentos muito bruscos com o caminhão, há o pequeno risco de que a cabine e o tanque se soltem. Após livrar-se do carro, basta guiar até o ponto indicado. Pouco depois da missão concluída você irá receber uma ligação do The Truth. Ele irá falar sobre o encontro que irá ter com Tenpenny. Recompensa: $5.000. As missões do RS Haul Tanker estão disponíveis. As missões do The Truth estão disponíveis. The Truth (?) 4. Body Harvest The Truth quer que CJ roube um combine harvester, pois Tenpenny lhe deve alguns favores. Pegue um veículo e siga para a fazenda onde o combine harvester está. Os fazendeiros tentarão lhe impedir de pegar sua máquina. Mate os que ficarem em seu caminho e vá até a colhedeira. Ela é uma máquina de matar perfeita, então não se acanhe de atropelar quem quer que tente impedir sua fuga. Para completar a missão, leve o combine harvester até o ponto indicado no radar. Após a missão, Cesar irá ligar para você. Recompensa: + Respeito. Cesar Vialpando (CV) 5. King in Exile Não há missão aqui, apenas uma cut-scene onde Cesar e Kendl falam sobre a traição de Big Smoke, dizendo que ele é o culpado de toda a desgraça que aconteceu em Los Santos. Cesar conta a CJ que duas vezes por semana Big Smoke envia um carro para San Fierro, e que ele volta cheio de drogas. Diz também que Los Santos está uma verdadeira bagunça. Quando CJ sai da cabana recebe uma ligação de Catalina. Catalina © 6. First Base Apenas uma cut-scene de seu segundo encontro com Catalina. Depois disso, você pode escolher a missão seguinte em qualquer ordem, sendo que ela avisa as que ainda faltam. Como a loja de bebidas em Blueberry fica próxima, siga para lá. 7. Local Liquor Store Catalina planejou um assalto a uma loja de bebidas, só que uma gangue local também teve a mesma idéia e chegou antes. Após a cut-scene, monte no quadriciclo e siga-os. Catalina, além de praguejar bastante, irá atirar nos caras. Procure ficar próximo deles para que ela não erre tantos tiros. Na medida em que são mortos, eles deixam cair uma caixa. São três ao todo. Ignore as caixas que forem caindo e deixe para coleta-las apenas quando o último cara for eliminado. Depois de pegá-las, leve Catalina de volta a seu esconderijo. Após a missão você irá receber uma ligação de Cesar falando sobre as corridas. Recompensa: $1000. As missões de Cesar estão disponíveis. 8. Gone Courting Não há missão aqui, apenas uma cut-scene do terceiro encontro entre CJ e Catalina. Após isso, escolha onde deseja realizar a próxima missão. 9. Against All Odds Siga até a loja em Montgomery e pare no ponto indicado. Catalina irá lhe entrgar os explosios e ficará vigiando os reféns, para que eles não soem o alarme. Mas eles acabam fazendo isso, e Catalina mata todos. Agora você terá que plantar as cargas explosivas na porta. Jogue duas cargas e afaste-se para não sofrer dano com a explosão. Depois, jogue mais uma carga no cofre e termine o serviço. Após a cut-scene você estará com quatro níveis de procurado e terá que fugir. Siga para a Pay n’ Spray em Dilimore, o local está marcado em seu radar. Cuidado com os carros da polícia no caminho. Depois é só levar Catalina de volta a seu esconderijo. Recompensa: $2000. 10. Made in Heaven Por algum motivo Catalina não está feliz com você, e tudo o que ela quer agora é ser sua parceira nos negócios. Siga para o local da última missão da Catalina, se está seguindo este guia, só lhe restou o banco, em Palomino Creek. 11. Small Town Bank Essa missão é no banco em Palomino Creek. Após a cut-scene você se vê vigiando quatro pessoas e deve ficar atento deixa-las com medo para que a situação fique sob controle. Sempre que um deles começar a baixar os braços, aponte a mira para ele. Uma boa técnica é segurar R1 e ficar alternando entre L2 e R2 rapidamente, assim você cobrirá todos. Inevitavelmente o alarme irá soar e você estará com três níveis de procurado. Se ainda não tiver matado os quatro rendidos, mate-os para que eles não causem problemas. Catalina ficará furiosa com CJ, pois queria apenas mais um trabalho simples. Depois disso, destrua as máquinas de caixa eletrônico e siga Catalina para fora. Tome cuidado com os policiais. Mate-os e vá seguindo Catalina. Após a cut-scene, mate os dois policiais e pegue a moto. Catalina irá na outra moto, mas será seguida por policiais. Mate-os. Catalina irá lhe provocar e disparará na frente... Ela só irá parar em uma barreira de carros de polícia, ficando cercada. Resgate-a e siga para o esconderijo dela. Recompensa: $1000. Cesar Vialpando (CV) 12. Wu Zi Mu Essa é uma missão bem simples: é uma corrida e você deve terminar em primeiro. Passe pelos checkpoints e deixe seus adversários comendo poeira. O passeio será longo então fique atento a estrada e aos possíveis atalhos que possam lhe dar alguma vantagem sobre seus oponentes. Após a corrida você será apresentado a Wu Zi Um, que será um de seus contatos em San Fierro. Recompensa: $5000. 13. Farewell, My Love... Outra corrida, mas desta vez com um atrativo especial. Catalina quer a todo custo que CJ implore para que ela volte, mas Carl não tem a mínima intenção de fazer isso. Para de CJ, Catalina mostra a todos seu novo namorado, Claude. - Ei, ele parece com o cara do GTA3 não é? Pois é, ele É o cara do GTA3... O “Fido” finalmente ganhou um nome! – Essa é uma corrida bem longa e os checkpoints às vezes estão em locais complicados, pois exigem freadas e manobras precisas. Não é uma missão difícil, mas você precisa estar atento para não correr o risco de descer um barranco ou “sobrar” em uma curva mais fechada. Após a corrida CJ falará com Catalina e Claude, e eles lhe darão a escritura de uma garagem em San Fierro. Catalina diz que eles dois estão de partida para Liberty City. Recompensa: $5.000. As missões do The Truth estão novamente disponíveis. The Truth (TT) 14 - Are You Going to San Fierro? Algumas missões atrás CJ falou ao The Truth sobre a maconha de Tenpenny, e agora ele está saqueando a plantação de erva de Tenpenny. Ele já guardou 2 toneladas no mothership, mas tem que se livrar do resto antes que a polícia chegue. Fique atento no contador, ele indica o quanto está perto da polícia chegar até você. Use a flametower para queimar todos os pontos vermelhos no mapa. Depois disso, The Truth lhe dará um lançador de foguetes para que você se livre do helicóptero. Entre no mothership e dirija até San Fierro, e aproveite para ouvir as teorias conspiratórias do velho hippie. Recompensa: + Respeito. San Fierro está disponível.